


Do You Remember?

by HiraKiaShi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, just alot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraKiaShi/pseuds/HiraKiaShi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was over.<br/>All of this was for nothing.<br/>Again.<br/>"I am so sorry."<br/>"I'll see you in the next lifetime."<br/>Or<br/>Link is always the last to remember his past lives. Usually always being too late.<br/>Ganon is always the first, and he suffers every time as he tries in vain to help him remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't that many Ganlink works.  
> So, I thought I should add something.  
> SERIOUSLY JUST A BUNCH OF ANGST.

The dark, thick air still swarmed around the ruins of his castle. His large, demonic form lied crumpled on the ground, held in place by the damned princess and her Sages. He scowled as his- the Hero of Time approached him. The beast king knew his end was here. He did everything he could to end the hope of them taking back their kingdom. He froze over the Zora kingdom, fed the Gorons to a giant beast, and even tried to bring down his palace over their heads in a desperate attempt to crush the light. He let out a frustrated roar as the began to count down his final moments.  
Ten.  
The hero held his shield and the master sword tightly in his hands. Even from the ground the beast king could see the fury blazing in those beautiful eyes. 'He still hasn't remembered,' the king thought as the hero slowly approached his crumpled body.  
Nine.  
"Any last words, Ganon?" The princess mocked from the sidelines. The fallen king only responded with a wretched growl. She knew that the hero did not remember, and she was using that to her advantage. The princess that hid herself for years, using the hero of time as a puppet to awaken the damned sages. Ganon still stared at the hero directly in the eyes as he approached, wishing in every bone in his body that he could move, push the hero away, kill him while he was close enough, even running away seemed better than watching the boy still  
Eight.  
The hero now stood above Ganon's head, glowering down at the exhausted Pig King. Ganon stared back with anger and frustration and. . . Fear. The hero's eyes began to soften. Finally being able to face the monster that ruined his childhood. Ganon couldn’t help but release a sigh of relief as the blazing blue eyes widened with realization. He watched as his pupils flashed different images behind his head. Images from past lives.  
He couldn't tell from the ground, but Ganon found himself behind those eyes. The shared kisses, the intimate moments before insanity took over.  
The Hero of Time, Link, was finally remembering.  
Seven.  
The hero blinked and shook his head rapidly as the memories surfaced a hand pressing against his pounding his temple. He even stumbled backwards at how quickly and hard the memories rammed through his oblivious mind.  
Six.  
It took the hero longer than usual to finally stand firm once more. His shield clattered loudly to the ground as he found it too heavy to carry. He once again stood close enough to impale that damned sword through Ganon's skull.  
Five.  
But he didn't.  
Ganon was confused as he did not feel the crunching sound of his skull before it impaled his brain. When he looked back up to Link, he found tears streaming down the hero's face as he stared at his fated nemesis.  
Four.  
Ganon felt a relived smile etch across his countenance as the hero recalled past times, centuries, ago. The past pains, angers, frustrations, lovers, all of it fell through and awakened the hero once more.  
Three.  
"You finally remembered," the fallen king croaked out, his voice crackling from exhaustion, or it was from the tears that also found their way to his own cheeks.  
Two.  
"I am so sorry," the hero started. It was the first words Ganon heard him speak in this life.  
"Not in this lifetime." He couldn’t be sorry. Ganon was too far into the darkness to be saved this time.  
He and Link both knew it.  
"I-"  
"Just shut up and get this over with."  
One.  
He never felt the sword as it plunged through his cranium, or the crunch of his skull, but he knew it did as oblivion took him away once more.  
"I'll see you in the next lifetime."  
"Pray to the Goddesses that I will remember sooner."  
>>>>>>>   
   
Ganon jolted from his sleep. He frantically flung the warm and heavy covers in a desperate attempt to cast away the memories of the dream. Well, memory.  
The blankets fell off the bed and introduced his dark and warm skin to the piercing cold air around him. Not noticing the small body that now shivered from the loss of warmth. He welcomed it gladly as the brisk cold made him forget the hot winds from his memory.  
He nearly fell off his bed as he leapt up and rushed through his small apartment and into the bathroom.  
He splashed cool water on his face and rubbed at his eyes. Trying to wake up and forget the memories as violently as they came.  
He was always the first to remember. Zelda being the second, and Link being the last. Most of the time the hero was too late, or he just never did remember. Ganon always falling into darkness beforehand, or willingly dying at his own hands to stop himself from loosing control of the darkness. Lately that was what happened more often in the twenty first century.  
"Gannon?"  
The exhausted and rough voice from behind him startled the conflicted man, and he turned to find a much smaller and paler body than himself standing at the doorway, rubbing sleep out of one of his vibrant blue eyes. One of the blankets wrapped around his naked body. He sighed and turned back to the mirror, looking at the reflection of the boy instead of looking at his killer face to face.  
"Go back to bed, Link."  
"It was another nightmare wasn't it?"  
Stubborn boy. Gannon scowled at his reflection. Golden eyes dull from lack of sleep.  
"Yeah.."  
No. It was a memory. Another one where he once again succumbed to darkness and was killed by his past lover.  
"Come back to bed. Keeping yourself awake all of the time isn't going to help the terrors."  
"Reliving them again isn't going to help either," he grated out. He watched as Link's face in the mirror as it twisted into frustration.  
"Then talk about it, Ganon!" he didn't shout exactly, his whispers only heightening into normal speech. Then again, the elf was never one to speak higher than a whisper in the first place. Sometimes he couldn’t see the boy speak in some past lives.  
"You wouldn't understand," was all that came out of his mouth.  
Link scowled and was about to open his mouth to lecture Ganon, like he did every other night as the memories returned to him more often. But his face softened before another word could escape his throat.  
"Ganon.." He sighed and walked up to the large man that he had unknowingly fallen for lifetimes before.  
Gannon flinched as Link's warm hand touched his cold skin. Like that, much to Ganon's distaste, his angry demeanor fell and he turned to the boy, wrapping the warm boy in a tight embrace to his chest.  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered out as sobs wreaked his chest, but not coming out of his throat to make the wretched noise.  
"Don’t be. You haven't done anything wrong, love." Link dropped the blanket to wrap his arms around Ganon's cold neck.  
'Not yet,' he thought to himself as another sob ripped through his chest.  
After a few moments of silence, Link pulled away and picked up the blanket and Ganon's hand.  
"Let's go back to bed," He whispered before pulling him back into their bedroom. 

The blanket draped back over the two on the bed, Ganon pulled the wide-eyed blonde against his chest, lightly tracing the boy's stomach as he asked, "Do you remember anything?"  
He asked it every night, hoping that one day Link would tell him that yes, he remembered their past lives together and against each other (as enemies or sexually.) Every night, Link obliviously chuckled and kissed one of Ganon's hands. Whispering back, "not yet," because he had grown into the habit of Ganon asking every night.. And he grew used to not knowing what the man meant every night.  
This night was different as he turned and kissed ganon's neck. But to his slight sadness, it was still not the answer he wished for every time.  
"I remember how you ravished my body not five hours ago," He whispered lowly into the other 's ear, crawling on top of Ganon as he continued, "but I wouldn’t mind to be reminded how rough you can be with me."  
Ganon only chuckled and flipped his killer over, nipping at his pointed ears.  
"I will remind you every night if you wish."  
The darkness was coming, but just one more night with his blonde hero was all he wished for now. It was the only wish he knew would come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments, and everything else is greatly appreciated!


End file.
